Cellist and the Witch
by Absent-Minded-Professor07
Summary: Paige had it all, the best education, the best upbringing. Not to mention being an internationally recognized cello prodigy. She felt like something was missing though. Something big When she goes to the funeral of someone she doesn't even know, she discovers what it is. And It is big. (My take on Paige.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Paige I wanted to see on Charmed. The abuse of her character was one of the reasons I stopped watching. I hope you like this one as much as I do. **

Paige loved her child. Delicately treated, talked to and loved. He was her life, everything she could have wanted.

His name was Johann, and he was a full sized Spruce cello.

Ever since she could hold a bow, she has been playing music. In her early years no one would teach her music at the group home. It was, "A waste of time." Due to her "Condition." It wasn't until she was seven and a rich philanthropic couple came to the group home to see the children did anyone notice Paige's talent.

The couple, the Matthews, adopted Paige. She was sent to the best music school money could buy, a boarding school in the English country. During her summers, she was sent to train under the best composers and cellist. The Matthews sent her to Harvard for her undergraduate and Cambridge for her masters. And finally, Oxford for her doctorate.

At all the schools and programs and camps, Paige graduated with top honors, not only in music but in academics as well. Speaking not only English, but French and Latin.

Paige was completely deaf. Couldn't hear a thing. She felt music. Felt the goosebumps up her arms and the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. She didn't let it bother her. Why should she? The Pope, Queen, and President still cheered for more.

Paige didn't see much of the Matthews. They were always sending her to this program or that. She saw them during winter vacations and such, but conversations usually consisted of, "Hows the Latin going?"

Even though she was given the world, everything she could have wanted, Paige still felt a piece of her was missing. Maybe it was the fact that the Matthews were never really involved in anything but academics. She didn't know.

Its was slightly chilly as she walked down the streets of San Fransico, red hair flapping in her face. She took a back way, hoping to get to her apartment quicker, Johann was starting to fell a little heavy strapped to her back.

She passed a queer looking club, P3. She had heard of it, once in a while being invited to go. She never did. The Matthews would not approve. The one club she did go to, the Matthews sent her a furious email declaring that she was, "Raised better then that. And that no child of theirs would be seen in such a _dirty_ establishment." She was 17.

She never went near one again. Her music meant to much to her.

Unlocking her door, she walked into her nicely sized apartment, her cat, Dante, greeted her. She could feel the tabby cats purring in her legs.

She put Johann down, and went to make herself a cup of tea. Paige shifted through her mail. It was nothing much, a bill, some junk, and the customary letter from the Matthews.

Once her tea was ready, she sat down to play a game of chess with herself. Yes, she really did do that. Even though she was successful at school, her deafness somewhat ostracized her. She had a few friends, the only two she really talks two still being James and Emily. A flutiest and pianist respectively. So she mainly played chess by herself. She didn't date much either. The Matthews would not allow her to during school.

After Paige successfully beat herself twice, she picked up the newspaper. Reading it cover to cover. As got to the obituaries, one caught her eye in particular. _Prudence Halliwell _it was for. She read it four times. Something was telling her to go, telling her to make an appearance.

It was on a Sunday, which meant she would have to miss church. She hadn't missed church in her entire life. The thought made her uneasy. She figured she could miss it, just once, for this. She can go twice next week.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. Hoped you liked the new Paige though. Don't worry, she is absolutely ****_not _****a Mary- Sue. You'll see, she is actually a little stuck up. So tell me what you think of new Paige in the comments. I hoped you liked her-**

**The Professor. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Also- I don't own Charmed! Shocker!**

**Paige POV:**

When Sunday rolled around, I discovered I had nothing to wear. The only black thing I have was the suit I played in for work. Something told me that a white bow tie just wouldn't fly. I decided to take parts of the ceremonial dress we had to wear at Oxford. A subfusc is basically a white shirt, black skirt, and black tie. I decided to leave the gown and cap at home.

The ceremony was held at a funeral home, not a church. Being raised as a strict Catholic, the idea of a funeral taking place anywhere else was foreign to me.

Walking in, I felt like a fish out of water. There are very few mourners, all seeming to know each other well.

I found the two sisters quickly, walking over to them timidly. _What are they going to think about a stranger showing up here? a deaf one at that?_

"I'm sorry about your lose." I said, as clearly as she possible could. I really hopped she did not sound like a freak.

The two girls were taken aback. Maybe it was due to my weird voice, or the fact I was a complete stranger.

They stared awkwardly at me, most likely not knowing what to say. I continued to explain. "I saw your sisters obituary in the paper. Something was telling me to come." _Great, Doctorate from Oxford and I sound like an idiot. _

The smaller one gave me a strange look. "You saw our sisters lavatory in the newspaper?"

Being the fantastic lip reader I was, I knew she was insulted. Feeling my cheeks turn red, I pushed back my hair to show her the blue hearing aids. I pointed at myself and said, "Deaf."

More strange looks. The older looking one said something. I don't think it was positive.

Before they could say anything, I ran out of the funeral home, tears streaming down my face.

**PIPERS POV:**

** "**You've been at that for an hour now." It was Phoebe.

I gave no sign of acknowledging her and went back to my scrying.

"Honey, We put Pure in ground today, and I know thats hard, but we have to move on."

"How can you say that?" It was surprisingly calm.

"Because thats what Pure would have wanted.

"I'm not going to give up on her."

As Phoebe sighed, the crystal dropped.

**PHEOBE POV:**

We stood outside the house where the crystal dropped. We were scrying for a lost witch, and it brought us to one.

Piper rang the doorbell, holding my hand.

The door clicked open, to reveal someone we did not expect to see.

It was the deaf girl from the funeral.

Her face light up with recognition. "Do you want to come in?" She slurred.

Before we knew what we were doing, we were standing in an apartment you would not believe belonged to someone her age. Everything was clean and orderly, books in several languages on the shelves. And the thing that shocked me the most, a beautiful cello in the corner of the room.

The red head gestured at the sofa. We sat down as she pointed at the fridge. We shook our heads, not sure what she was doing.

As the red head sat across from us, I finally got a good look at her. Her back would not touch the back of the chair, as if it was on fire. Her feet were crossed perfectly, hands resting on her knees. She was wearing no make up, her shirt buttoned up to the top, tucked into her pants. She had a on a grey sweater vest. I would have beat her up in high school. The thought made me very guilty.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I spoke up.

"So, what is your name," I said as loudly and slowly as possible.

She cocked her head to the side, then broke out laughing.

Piper gave her an astounded look. Her laugh was very nasally, almost wheezing. Somehow though, it was nice to hear.

After getting herself under control, she spoke: "I am completely deaf. As in can hear nothing. You could hold a sports horn up to my ear and I wouldn't hear it. It may sound like a low whistle if I had in my hearing aids. I can read your lips, just look at me. My name is Paige Matthews. What is yours?"

"Wow, I feel like the worlds biggest bitch. My name is Phoebe, this is Piper, my older sister."

"Don't worry about it, common mistake. And it is very nice to meet you. Also, I must apologize for my behavior the other day. I don't know what came over me. I have never been to a funeral."

"It is no problem. I'm sure Prue would have laughed."

"So, _Paige. _Whats with the cello?" Piper asked, not to nicely.

"I play cello professionally." Paige answered.

As Piper let out a laugh, Paige's face became a mask.

"Sure, you do, for the fools orchestra?" Piper sneered.

"Piper! Thats rude!" Even though I said it, part of me wanted to agree.

"Its true. Phoebe, how can someone like _her _play music?"

Paige stood up, walked over to the corner and took the cello off the stand. Going back to her seat she leaned over it and picked up the bow.

The sound that came out of the instrument was the most beautiful I have ever heard. The cello sang a song of rage and anger, getting faster with every note, fingers moving faster and faster. She made the cello cry, as if it was lost.

As she finished, she look at Piper, daring her to say something. "I played that one for the Pope. I was twenty. I played for Harvard, Cambridge, and Oxford. I attended only the best boarding schools in England, apprenticing under the best players in the world. I have played in England, France, Russia, China, Germany, Italy, and Denmark. I have played for not one, but two royal families. I was valedictorian of my graduating class at Harvard, Cambridge, and Oxford. I hold a phD in music, so keep laughing."

We understood every word.

"I am sorry if my sister offended you. She is overcome with grief."

"Off course, I'm sorry I lost my temper. It gets to me when people say I can't play music because I am deaf. I spent the first few years of my life in a group home, and they didn't believe I could play either."

"What home?"

"Saint Mary's."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't all bad. I just don't like to think about it." Paige sat up straighter, eyes still not leaving Piper." (God, this girl was wound up tighter then a rubber band.)

"I'm sorry about your lose, of your parents I mean."

"Don't be. They probably gave me up after they found out I was deaf. I don't care about them."

I nodded, even Piper look a little sad.

"I need to feed my cat." Paige said.

"Of course. Piper, we should go. It was nice meeting you to Paige."

"Likewise."

As she closed the door, I turned to Piper. "What the hell was that?"

"What, don't I have the right to be wary of her? Anyway, she's not a witch."

"How do you know that Piper? She could be. She showed up to Prues funeral remember? I think we she go pay a visit to Saint Mary's and finds out all we can."

Piper looked at me. "Fine. But don't blame me when nothing comes of it."

LINEBREAK

Saint Mary's was a cold looking building, the grass out front dead, the play ground falling apart.

We walked in to find the receptionist.

"Hello, can we please speak to the head, whatever you call it?" I asked.

The receptionist looked up from her crossword, clearly annoyed. She pressed a button and went back to the paper.

A few moments later a comely looking nun walked out.

"Hello, my name is Sister Agnes. How may I help you?" The nun asked, smiling past the dark circles and stress lines.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe and this is my sister Piper. Can we ask you a few questions about a child that was here, about nineteen years ago? Her name is Paige. Paige Matthews."

"Paige, the deaf one? Last I heard of her she was touring Europe as a music protégé. Gave a very generous donation about a month ago. We were able to redo the entire music room." Sister Agnes said almost dreamily. "How about you come into my office. We can talk some more."

The Sisters office was a clutter of papers and toys. Filing cabinets on every wall, the floor covered in bears and dolls. An ocean of children no one wanted. Paige and Piper sat on the plastic chairs as the sister sat in the tall backed one behind the desk. "So, how may I help you girls? What is your interest in Miss Mathews?"

"Paige is a close friend of ours," I lied. Piper rolled her eyes at the notion. "She's so uptight, whenever we ask her about her childhood, she just signs, 'Ask them yourselves!' So we are." I let out a little laugh, hopping the sweat on my brow wasn't showing.

"Yes. That is exactly what we are doing." Piper added, voice almost robotic.

"Well, that does sound like her. What would you like to know?"

"As a child, what was she like? Did she get into trouble, do anything that was a little, I don't know, off?"

The nun laughed, "Paige kept to herself. Maybe it was because of her condition, but she did not play with other children. In part, I think, because she did not trust other people."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, brow raised.

"Well, for starters, its hard living in a place like this. We try to make it as nurturing as possible, but it is hard. We have twenty five children, all under ten. It is taxing." The nun leaned a little closer, voice dropping to a barley audible whisper. "And, when she was five, we found a foster family, a nice match. At least CPS thought so. She came back to us seven months later, covered, head to toe in bruises. Poor girl. Wouldn't even sign to people after. The couple had other children before, that they raised without a problem. They were not ready to take on a deaf child. One child who was living there as well said they locked her in a closet. Isn't that terrible?"

My heart seemed to sink in my chest. "When did she start to play music?" I wanted nothing more then to change the subject.

"I have no idea. She did that by herself. Whenever we had music circle, she would press her face up against the cello and pull the strings. It was the only time I saw her truly happy." The nun gave us a sad smile.

From what I saw today, that may be the only time she was still ever happy.

"The Matthews walked in on her one day. They adopted her straight away, of course. I herd they sent her to school in England. Not something many children get the opportunity to do."

"Yes, she has a phD from Oxford." Piper stated matter of fact. "What about her parents, her real parents?"

"Dropped her off when she was only a couple of hours old. Said they couldn't take care of her." The nun said it as if it was a story she had heard too many times.

"What were their names?" I pressed. We were getting close.

"The father was named Sam."

My heart stopped in my chest. That was the name of my mothers White Lighter. Only a coincidence, of course.

"The mother, something with a P. Pamela, Penny. Patty, thats it. Patty Halliwell."

_Holy shit. _

**Wonder what they are going to do now... Cliffhanger! I'll update soon, no worries friends. Also thanks for the four alerts and to Dominus Trinus for reviewing. You are amazing. Here is a virtual cookie. (::) See good things happen when you review. Also, if anyone was wondering, there will be a Halliwell/ Matthews dinner scene. Can't wait to write that. Lets just say shit will hit the fan, windows, door, you name it. It will be covered. But you will have to wait a couple of chapters for that. R+R**

** -The Professor**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**I DO NOT OWN CHARMED**

**PAIGE POV:**

_One o'clock in the morning._ It was official, a new record. When the girls left at two, I picked up my cello and just started playing. I stopped to change pieces and use the bathroom and stuff like that, but other than that, I haven't stopped.

Only now did I relies how tired I was. _And I have to go to work in a few hours. _Maybe I would text in sick. Then again, the music wasn't going to record itself. I sighed, sometimes I only want to play for myself, and that was one of those days.

I looked at Dante, who was peering at me with her green eyes. "I have to play for some old guys birthday too." I signed at the cat. She said nothing. "Then quartet the next day. Full orchestra in the afternoon." still the cat did nothing, only narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I wont go to full orchestra, maybe just quartet. I like that better anyway." More signing at the cat. With that Dante got up stretched, and padded away, most likely to find her litter box.

"Thanks for listening." I signed at the sofa. And I meant it to.

God, what was getting into me? I never missed music, _ever_. It was just something I didn't do. Putting a now out of tune Johann away, I walked to my room. Lying out on my bed, still clothed. (Shoes off of course, I always played with my shoes off, even in concert. I put my socks on for the Pope though.) I ran my 'railroad worker hands' as my family commonly refers to them as, through my hair. I wasn't even tired, which is odd. I'm always tired.

Reading, thats it, I'll read. I reached over and picked _Great Expectations_ up off my night stand.

After reading the same line for about twenty minutes, I cried out in frustration. _Why am I reading this book? I hate this book. _My favorite was Oliver Twist. When I was home, my father would read it to me, and he would sign flamboyantly and make funny faces. I would laugh and laugh, shrieking as he tickled me. I looked at my photo of me and him, at Christmas. He was Father in front of Mother. Papa in private.

I missed him terribly. Him and Emmanuel and Adiva. My siblings. There were six more on top of that, all proteges. Different ages and races, all doing different things. But Emmanuel and Adiva were the ones I grew up with. The ones I played with and told all my secrets to. I went to the same school as Adiva. Where she did ballet. My sister. My wonderful sister. The pretty, popular girl who everyone loved. The girl who would protected her dorky, deaf, sister from the bullies.

Emmanuel was more like me, even though I saw him less. Being crippled from the waist down did not stop him from getting a JD from Dartmouth, or fighting genocide within the United Nations.

Us three were inseparable. Crying whenever we had to leave each other. I talk to them everyday, over email. But its not the same. I want Emmanuel to let me ride on the back of his chair, and lean my head against Adiva's.

Papa would take us down to the ice cream shop, letting us get whatever we wanted. Museums, pools, once an amusement park. Places where Mother would never let us go. Places where we weren't proteges, lucky orphans. We were children, and could do childish things. When Mother went away on business, it was some of the happiest days. We would finally be able to leave the Rhode Island estate and go out into the world, not just on our fifty acres of property. Papa would let us ride horses and play with the kittens in the barn. We were taken off our crazy diets and ate lollipops.

But that was over. I was an adult now, (Even though I could scarcely remember a time when I was not an adult.) Adiva was performing with troops all over the country, and Emmanuel was in New York, working closely with the United Nations.

Mother was difficult. She was strict and would sometimes yell. But I never doubted that she loved us. In fact, she loved us more than anything, more then her husband. She just showed it in different ways than Papa.

One day when I was seventeen, Emmanuel and I were in the dinning room, playing a game of stratigo, laughing and fooling around, when she walked in on us. Surprisingly, she sat down and watched us play, a small smile on her lips. She ran her fingers through my hair, and put her hand through Emmanuel's african locks. We played round after round after round. She never joined us, just smiled at us.

When she got up, her smile fell, and her eyes contained something we never got from her: pity. She shook her head and said, "There is a very special place in hell for those who abuse children." She kissed us both on the top of the head and walked out of the room, tears in her eyes.

That was the day I found out why Emmanuel couldn't walk.

I have been at my musings for an hour now, thinking of better times. Thinking of the people I haven't seen in months. That house, that house was amazing. So many secret passageways where we could play. Turrets filled with books and instruments and toys. Sun rooms that would take up entire floors. Stairs leading to everywhere. The first time I saw it I thought they were joking. Why would they take a deaf orphan out of the slums of California and bring her to a magic place? They said I could go into any room I wished. Do anything I liked. I would race up the stairs as Emmanuel would use the elevator only he was allowed to use. And the sea, the beautiful sea. We would wake up to the smell of salt air and seaweed.

My thoughts turned towards the strange sisters. Phoebe seemed nice enough, nicer then I though she would be for living with someone like _Piper_. I hate people like Piper. No matter what you do, you can't impress them. If you make any impression, its that of a trick monkey. How did they figure out where I lived? I didn't even sign my name in the guest register. Oh well, I'll never know, I thought as I closed my eyes, finally falling asleep.

**PIPER POV:**

"Piper, honey, please say something." Phoebe pleaded.

"It's just not possible. She can't be our sister. Mom would have told us. Grams would have told us." I whispered. I was not coping well.

"How about we ask her." Phoebe said, eyes raised.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Grandma and Mom ghost stood in front of us awkwardly, knowing exactly what we were going to ask.

Mom spoke first. "It was for your own good. She was half- Whitelighter, something unheard of! We knew you were going to become Charmed, we couldn't risk raising her with you kids. She turned out better where she was. Besides what happened when she was five, which I feel horrible about, she was in good places. She had a family who gave her everything!"

"Your mother is right. Paige was better off with the Matthews." Grams added.

"Are you guys joking? You kept a sister away from us! She went through hell because you were afraid of what she would become, so you threw her away! You got lucky she could play the cello better then Beethoven the piano! How could you do this to us? She is our sister! What are we going to say to her? How do we tell her about all this?" I couldn't believe how furious I was. How could our mother and grandmother do something like this?

"Piper, please. Your mother did all she could." Grams said, threw it off as if it was nothing.

"Really Grams? This is a mess!" Phoebe shouted. Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"We just buried Prue- who you wont let us see- by the way. I can't deal with this. Paige's powers are going to come in soon. Thats going to be a disaster. What are we going to tell her? Hey we're your sisters. Our mom gave you up because, well, no reason, by the way, YOU'RE A WITCH! Welcome to the club." How do you think she is going to take that?" Now it was my turn to cry. "Prue was taken from us, we're not going to let Paige be too. Come on Phoebe. We have a sister to meet."

**Chapter 3! Yay! Hope you liked it. I know, whole new Piper attitude. Don't worry, they will still butt heads. Emmanual and Adiva will come in, very soon. Some more of the Matthew children as well. I want to thank all those who reviewed this chapter. **

**Eillibsniknej- Here you go (::). I'm glad you liked the chapter and will hopefully keep them at that length. **

**Guest- Always happy to have you, (::).**

**TrueReader19: (::). I agree with you. She brought spunk, and her sisters did care about her. I'm looking at her from a cinematic point of view. Her stories, which tended to be the most interesting and true to the shows roots for me, were taken up by things Phoebe and Piper did. Her story was told through throw away lines and little sub plots. I'm using this as an opportunity to explore a very good character in a different way. Hope that clears stuff up. **

**Again, thanks for the awesome reviews. Do some more!**

**The Professor.**

**Ps: I based the Matthews house after the manor from Dark Shadows. Just so you have idea of what it looks like. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4-**

**I DO NOT OWN CHARMED**

**PIPER POV:**

We stood outside the apartment once again. I clutched Phoebes hand like a lifeline, feeling like I was going to vomit. It was four o'clock in the morning, the moon still out over head. My breathing quickened, guilt settling in my stomach like a rock. I was so rude this afternoon, so inconsiderate. She probably hated me.

"Shesmostlikelyasleepletscomebacklater." My words ran together, sandpaper in my throat.

"Piper, sweat heart. Its gong to be okay. There is no time like the present." Phoebe cooed, brining me closer to her.

Tears were running down my face, I let out a sob. I couldn't take it. Prue's death, mother and grams hiding this. It was all too much. "I can't do it."

"Piper, yes you can. You can do this. We can make this right. This is what Prue would have wanted."

Hearing that, I knew it was true. Prue would have wanted this. She would have wanted us to take care of Paige, to love her as she loved us. I wiped as my eyes, picked up my shoulders and rang the bell.

**PAIGE POV:**

I woke up to every light in my apartment flashing on and off. Someone was at the door. The clock on the side of my bed flashed DOOR in big green letters and my pillow started to vibrate.

Four o'clock. Who would be here at four o'clock in the morning? I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked slowly towards the door. I reached over to the table next to the door, and pulled out a can of pepper spray. I didn't like my "Disability" to get the better of me, but I wasn't stupid. I hid it behind my back.

Opening the door, I gasped. It was the strange sisters that came to my apartment before. Phoebe and Piper. God, _Piper. _

"What the hell do you want?" I said, slurred, signed. I didn't talk well in general, but being sleepy made it worse.

"Paige. We. Have. Something. We. Need. To. Tell. You." The younger one said, while doing something I supposed was her attempt at sign language. Probably learned it off of Youtube or something like that.

I crossed my arms over my chest, giving them my best death stare.

"Can we come in?" It was the little one again.

"No."

"Paige, please. I'm so sorry about what I said. I'm ignorant and foolish. Please, we really need to talk to you." Piper pleaded. She had been crying.

Sighing, I motioned for them to come in.

"Is this what you needed to tell me, you're sorry?"

"Yes, and no. We have something we really need to tell you." Piper again.

"What?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

"Paige, when you came to Prue's funeral, we did some, _research_, and found some stuff out." Phoebe began.

"We went to the group home where you lived..."

"YOU DID WHAT?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could they just check up on me like that. What it they found out about the Millers? I blocked all that out of my memory myself, the occasional (Once a week give or take a few nights) nightmare. Such a dark, small place. My heart started to quicken just thinking about the cursed place.

"Your mother, her name was Patty, right?" Phoebe rushed, signing mother.

"Yes. I never asked her last name though." Why would I care, woman didn't care about me.

"Our mother was named Patty. She died when we were little. And the nun, Sister Agnes told us her name was Halliwell. Thats ours! Paige please. Thats why you came to Prue's funeral. She was your sister too!" Phoebe said, Piper just stared at her hands.

I understood now, it was all becoming very clear.

"Do you guys want money or something? I have lots of it, I assure you. If i give you what you want, will you please go away?" I said. Of course it would be done through a court with many lawyers and they wouldn't be getting very much, but you could tell these people anything. "Please, I'm recording my eigth album. If you leave, I'll give you a signed copy, on the house." What I really meant of course was, if you don't leave I'll call the police.

"You had a baby blanket when you were little right? White with a purple P?" Piper was the one who spoke now.

My heart stopped in my chest. No one knows that. I even kept it hidden from the Matthews. "Sister Agnes told you that."

"No. She didn't." With that Piper produced one identical to mine. "And here is Phoebes, and Prudence's." Two more blankets were produced from her bag.

I was scared now. "What game are you playing at." I'm sure it sounded nothing like that.

"Paige please believe us. Why would be fake this?" Piper pleaded. She was right. How could she fake this?

I stood up. "I will call in from work, but I have a birthday party I need to play at night. I want DNA records done. Now. There is an all night clinic a little ways from here. I will pay for it. I will ensure our results come in as fast as possible. I'm going to shower, then we will leave." With that, I turned on my heals and walked towards my bathroom.

**LINEBREAK **

I texted in from work, explaining that I had a 'family emergency' and we would have to record my eighth album next week. I was still going to do the old mans birthday party. This will most likely be his last one, they told me. He only wanted Paige Matthews to play the cello for him.

After I produced a rather large check, we were bumped to the top of the waiting list and twelve hours later we were sitting in the front of the head doctor.

"Miss. Matthews, would you like an interpreter?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine. Lets get this over with." I annunciated.

"Can you please repeat that?" The doctor said, leaning in a little closer.

_Great, exactly what I needed. _"NO." I raised my voice as high as I dared.

Shrinking back, the doctor nodded. "Well, I have some good news. There is a ninety nine percent chance that Phoebe and Piper are related to you."

My heart sunk. I was not expecting this. Even with the blankets, the notion was obtuse. I ripped the results out of her hand. Grabbing a pen, I wrote, "How related?"

"It's so close. You must be sisters." The Doctor, smiled.

"Paige this is great." Phoebe almost jumped into my lap.

Pushing her off, I left the clinic. I just wanted to go home. Why were they kept, and I was thrown away? Deep down I knew the answer, and I hated it.

I sat down on a park bench and just cried. I pulled out my hearing aids and chucked them to the side. They most likely broke. _Good. _I thought_. I never want to wear them again. _

Of course I didn't hear Piper and Phoebe sit beside me. Two pairs of arms wrapped around me, they were loving arms, caring. I melted into them.

Piper sat in front of me, taking my rough hands into her smooth ones. She tipped my head up so I looked her in the eyes. She stuck up her thumb, index finger, and pinkie up in the air, keeping the middle two down.

And I knew she meant it.

**PIPER POV:**

We were sitting in the front room of Paige's apartment, she wasn't ready to see the house yet. The easy part was over. Telling her what we would need to next was not going to be easy.

Phoebe and I agreed to let her calm down, she was still crying a little. "Paige, do you want to know us?" I asked, staring her in the face.

She nodded. "Very much. But in little bits. I want to know you, but not all at once."

It was not the answer I wanted, but she still wanted to know us. "We'll be waiting."

She nodded. "I have to get ready to play for the old man."

"Can I help?" It was a bold request, but I had to ask.

"What?"

"I want to help you to get dressed. I would have if you were younger, and I want to now."

She stared at me, for a good while. When she nodded, I thought I was never happier.

She lead me into her room, gesturing to the bed, I sat, watching her go into the shower, door closing. A few minutes later she came out, in underwear and a bathrobe. She took a pair of dress pants, I helped her into them. Then came an ironed white dress shirt, after I helped her button it, I tucked it into the dress pants.

The collar on the shirt was wired. It stuck up, only the tips folding down. Next came a silk vest. I helped her slip into it easily, doing the buttons. She showed me how to wrap a piece of silk around her waist. Next came the jacketIt was not a normal jacket, but was short in the front and two tails came out of the back. I did her bow tie. It was white. She let out a little laugh as I failed the first few tries.

I helped her into her shoes, brushed her hair. Fastened her silver cross around her neck. Paige even let me hold her cello as she got the case ready. She let me hold open her brief case as she put music into it. I helped her to collapse her music stand and put that in yet another case. She showed me what bows were needed. Apparently she needs at least two spares with her at all times.

Lastly she walked over to her desk and produced a pair of hearing aids. They were different from her blue ones, these were green. She rolled them over in her hand, eyes narrowing. She placed them back in the desk.

"Are you ready?" I asked, like she was a child getting ready for school.

"Yes. Thank you for your help, Piper."

"Sure." _Really, it means more to me then you know._ "Who are you playing for?"

"Mr. Henri Lambaker. He owns a radio company. Its his hundredth and second birthday." Paige said.

"Well, play good, I guess. I have a lot to learn." I felt like an idiot.

She smiled a sad smile. "Thanks." She put her cello on her back. I handed her the brief case and music stand. She nodded, walking out to the front room.

Paige stood in front of Phoebe and I. "I'll see you for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah. 2:30. You'll be off practice then, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. We can only play through the Phantom of the Opera  so many times, you know?" Another breathy laugh. "Well, I best be going. Theres a key on the kitchen table, just turn the lights off on the way out."

"We will." Phoebe promised.

Paige nodded. She shuffled over to Phoebe and kissed her on the check. Then she went to me, kissing me on the check as well. It felt tense, almost like she felt obligated to do it. Giving us a slight bow, she left the apartment towards her car.

I sat besides Phoebe on the couch. "We have to tell her tomorrow, Phoebe said, her voice almost panicked.

"I know."

**CHAPTER FOUR! Thank you guys for being so patient. Paige will find out about her powers next chapter. However, it will not be until chapter six when she accepts them. I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as I am writing it. Thank you for all your reviews and follows. Eillibsniknej, thank you for yet another fabulous review. :)**

**So, R+R**

** -The Professor. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**I DO NOT OWN CHARMED**

**PAIGE POV:**

I played an hour for the old man and his guest. The guest looked agitated with having to watch someone play the cello for a full hour and do nothing else. They were on their phones and whispered to each other, (Probley about how the performer had no shoes or socks on) something I fined to be extremely rude. But the old man paid close attention. During Für Elise, I saw him crying.

After I was done, the old man shuffled over to me. He tapped me on the shoulder, making sure I looked at him. "Walk with me." I stood up and gave him my arm. He leaned on me heavily. "Bring your cello." I did of course, letting him lead me out into the gardens.

Once out there, he sat on the park bench. Pointing at it, telling me to sit. I faced him.

"Those fools celebrate my old age. There is nothing to be proud of when you out live all your children and wife."

I didn't know what to say to that. "Your grandchildren?"

"Gone, all of them dead. None lived to be ten." His face was stone.

"I'm sorry." I had nothing else.

"Please, don't be. Death was kind to them. Whether it be epilepsy, or cancer, some just weren't ready to be born. I had six." The old man continued to stare straight ahead.

I stayed silent. "Paige, there is no joy in living as long as I have." He sighed. "You carry something heavy child. I smelt it the minute you introduced yourself."

"What do I carry?" I asked him.

"Death. You reek of corpses."

My heart stopped in my chest. "Whose corpse?"

"Many peoples. People who you never knew, people you wished dead, your own." the old man said.

I was suddenly very self conscious.

"Do you know why I wanted you to play for me, child?"

"No."

"My wife. She played the cello. Her name was Lisa. Her sound, was so much like your own. You look of her. Red hair, like fire in the hearts of soldiers. Eyes like tree bark. Beautiful." The man was crying now.

"How did she die?"

"She killed herself." The old man continued to cry. Not uncontrollably, no. Softly, like the wings of an angel. "You smell exactly like she did. Of rotting bodies."

I smelt the back of my hand. I smelt very much alive, to me at least.

We sat in silence, I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Play for me Lisa."

I did not have to ask if he was talking to me. I knew he was. I picked up my cello and played for the old man. I played song after song after song. I played until the moon was high in the sky and until the stars were starting to be replaced by sun. As the great fire rose over the trees I played Für Elise. My cold feet never felt such power surge from my cello. After the song was over, the old man closed his eyes, and tipped his head back so he could feel the sun on his face. A few moments later, I touched his hand.

It was cold.

**I lied, I know. I promised that Paige would find out about magic in this chapter. Instead I give you something rather depressing. I was originally going to put this with the rest of the chapter, but I felt like it made more of an impact this way, as a stand alone. It felt out of place with the rest of it. I hoped you enjoyed still. Also, Eillibsniknej, you are slowly but surly becoming my favorite person. Thank you so much for reviewing everything I have put up regarding this story so far. **

**- The Professor**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**I DO NOT OWN CHARMED **

_sign language_

spoken

_**both **_

**PHOEBES POV:**

Paige arrived to lunch on time. She was still dressed in her frumpy wool sweaters, but she looked more, thoughtful, as if she just learned something she couldn't comprehend. I would think that Paige could comprehend everything.

I signed "_Hi"_. She looked impressed and did the same thing. Once we found out Paige was our sister we signed up for an ASL class and spent about 400 dollars in books and tapes and all sorts of sign language material.

"How are you?" She asked.

"_**Good, you?"**_ Piper asked, looking impressed with herself.

She looked like she was going to say something. "Yeah, I'm good."

"How did the old man go?" I prompted.

More hesitation. "He really liked it."

"Good. Phantom of the Opera?"

"Fine."

"Can I ask you guys a wired question?" Paige promoted, still having that funny look in her eyes.

"Sure." I said, hoping she was going to open up to us.

"Do I smell wierd?"

Okay, not what I was expecting. "No, you smell fine."

She nodded, sitting down.

"So, Paige, tell us about yourself." Piper said.

"Why?" This took her aback. I didn't think she was used to answering that question.

"Because you're our sister." I said plainly.

"_**Um, well, not much to tell I guess. Um, I grew up in Newport, Rhode Island, and Devon, England. I went to a boarding school there for gifted youth. My Parents are Lithia and James Matthews. I'm among their youngest. I have 10 siblings."**_

"What?" I almost screamed, "10?"

_**"Um, yeah. Ten. The Matthews can't have children. We're all adopted. I have nieces and nephews too. In-laws. I don't see them much though. The oldest is named Randal, he's an engineer. He designs planes for the military. He's married to a girl named Susan and their son is named James Matthews the Second. Randal was adopted from Ireland. **_

_** Michael is a politician. We adopted him from Italy. He works for Rhode Island. He had a wife, but they divorced. His child is Randal Matthews the Second. We have a habit of naming children after each other. **_

_** Dina is a lawyer. She is Greek. Her partner is named Hannah. Being Catholic, our parents had some trouble with that. They didn't speak for a while, but when Dina got pregnant through invetro, they started talking again. They named the girl Lithia Matthews the Second because of it. **_

_** Andrew, is a professor. He is from wales. He was born without hands or feet. He is a quantum physics professor at Cambridge. He doesn't have children.**_

_** Temperance, she is from New York city. She's, well, not completely there. She was homeless for the first few years of her life. Her mother shot heroine. She's a selective mute and wont talk about it. We don't really know much more about her. Papa was the only one who could talk to her. She's a writer." **_Paige stopped, looking at her hands. She looked, _heavy._

_**"Well, Kathryn is a violin player. We get along well. She was smuggled from North Korea. Um, her husband is named Liam. Their children are named Zion and Leon. Very cute twin boys. **_

__She smiled, a cat like smile. _**"Adiva. Oh, Adiva. She is from Israel. I'm the same age as her, but she was adopted first. Adiva is my best friend. She can dance like you've never seen. She's beautiful. She got married last year to a man named Victor. She is six months pregnant." **_

"Paige, thats amazing. Boy or girl?" Piper said enthusiastically.

_**"We don't know. She won't tell. Mother is pressing her though. She wants to order the baptismal gown soon. I also think She is pressing for another Lithia." **_Paige let out a laugh.

_**"Emmanuel, he is from Africa. I grew up with him too. He went to a different school, but I was close to him just the same. He can't walk. Manny is probably the smartest person I know. He is currently working in the UN. He is engaged to a girl named Zoe.**_

_** Marilyn is an artist. She's younger then me. She is from Russia. She's currently at Brown. **_

_** The youngest two are Thomas and Charles. They are eight. Both of them from California, Saint Mary's actually. They are currently at the same school I attended. They have autism, both of them. But they are pretty much living computers. If they see a fact or due a problem, they remember it. Its amazing.**_

_** Well thats it. All my siblings." **_Paige finished.

"Wow, that is quite the collection your folks have going on." I couldn't imagine nine other pipers.

"Your parents must have gone insane." Piper added.

"**No, they are vey level headed people, thats why it worked." **Another breathy wheeze- laugh from Paige.

Our food came. We were all having sandwiches. Piper and I started right away. Paige though, she did something I never saw someone do at a restaurant. She made the sign of the cross, folded her hands and closed her eyes. About a minute later she opened them, making the sign of the cross once more.

My heart stopped. Sure, we were raised going to church, but we weren't deeply religious, like praying at restaurants religious. When we found out we were witches we stopped going. _Just because she prays at a restaurant doesn't mean she is super religious. _I tried to tell myself.But my mind flashed back to her apartment. A cross and bible in every room, a Mary statue in her bedroom, a prayer table, Rosemary in her car, infant Baptism.

Catholic. A deeply religious Catholic.

I looked at Piper; she was having the same thought.

_How are we going to tell her now?_

**PAIGE POV:**

I saw Piper and Phoebe staring at me, eyes wide.

_My praying, of course. __**"Does that bother you?"**_ I asked.

"What, no. No, of course not." Piper rushed.

It totally did.

Lunch after that was quiet. Some small talk was exchanged. Nothing that could set off any controversies, _like praying in public. _Oh the absurdity of it all.

I agreed to go back to their house, which was beautiful. Not as pretty as my childhood home, but still very nice.

The house was filled with odd furniture and nick- nacks. A picture caught my eye. It was of a smiling woman, her hair jet black, loving eyes. "Can I have this?" I don't know why I asked. I didn't even know who it is.

Piper was taken off guard. She then saw what was in my hand, tears forming in my eyes.

"Of course." Tears were falling now. "She would have loved you very much."

Piper hurried away, probably to a bathroom.

It was of Prue. I had a third sister. It didn't quite hit me until now, holding her picture in my hand. Her eyes, they were blue, but so much like my own. Eyebrows, nose, cheeks, forehead, everything was like mine. And I will never, ever meet her.

It was my turn to cry.

Small wonder that I reeked of corpses.

**LINEBREAK**

"Paige, I have someone I want you too meet. A tall blond man came toward us. "_**Paige, this is my husband Leo."**_

__Husband? Brother in law? Nope, nope. Not ready to think about that.

"Its really great to meet you Paige. I'm sure we're going to be great in- laws." The man smiled, giving his wife a kiss.

There's that cursed word.

"_**Yes, I'm very excited to know you all.**_**"** God help me. _**"My nephew is named Leon."**_

__"Thats awesome. How old is he?" Leo asked enthusiastically.

**"He's two. His twin is named Zion." **I reached into my wallet and pulled out a picture. _**"He's on the left, Zion is on the right." **_They are biracial. Deep set eyes and black hair contrasted between pale complexion and stunning green eyes.

"They're lovely Paige." Piper cooed.

"I know." I reached into my pocket again. I loved talking about my nieces and nephews. _**"This is James Jr." **_I showed everyone the glasses- wearing, brown haired, blue eyed six year old. _**"And Randal Jr." **_A five year old. Italian all the way, like his father. _**"And this is Lithia. She is so smart. At four, she can read and speak not only English, but Greek too."**_I proudly passed around the picture of the little girl.

"They're wonderful." Phoebe said.

"_**Wait! Wait! An ultrasound of Adiva's baby. Too soon to tell of course. Which ever one though, is going to be so spoiled. I spoil all of my nieces and nephews, but I'm taking no prisoners with this one." **_I laughed. Whenever my phone got a text, my heart sped up. I know she still has three months, but it could come early...

Leo laughed. "Well, I got to go." He said something to Piper and Phoebe, I couldn't quite catch it.

"So Paige. I think we need to talk." Piper said.

Here it comes. The mom talk.

We all sat down, worrying about what will happen next.

"Paige, our mother, we recently found out, had an affair, with a man named Sam. They had you together." Piper explained.

I felt like I was going to cry. _**"Thats why they gave me up? Because I was a..." **_I couldn't get myself to say bastard.

"No, Paige. Thats absolutely not why." Phoebe knelt in front of me, grasping my hands.

"You're not going to believe this, but, I'm going to take this from the beginning." Piper started. "Three years ago we found out that we were. We were.. We were witches. All three of us. Our powers dormant. We weren't just any witches, but the charmed ones. The most powerful witches in the universe." Piper said seriously, looking me in the eyes.

I shook my head. "You're insane. Both of you, loony." I tried to stand up, only to be pushed down by phoebe.

Piper flared her hands, something blowing up behind me. A vase.

Now I was scared. "What are you playing at?"

"I have visions. Pure could more things with her mind." Phoebe said, still pressing on my shoulders.

I made the sign of the cross, feeling like I needed to go to church.

Piper threw another vase in the air, freezing it. I pushed Phoebe off me, only to find no wires suspending the vase. _Our Father, who art in heaven..._

"Our mother was a witch. Your father was a WhiteLighter. A protector of witches. Granted eternal life and other powers, like teleportation and healing, to protect witches as they fight demons." Phoebe explained. "A witch can't love a white lighter, its unheard of, but to have a child, its unheard of. In our world, girls are valued over boys. They tend to be more powerful. When you came to us a girl, our Mother and Grandmother wanted to keep you, it was just too dangerous. They bound your powers. We slipped something in your soda, a potion to unbind them.

_Hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come... "_Thats not possible." I was crying now. "Witches are evil. It says so, 'Thou shall not suffer a witch to live.' They're evil. And if I do have powers, why didn't you ask my permition to 'unbind' them?"

"Paige, it was the only way to make you see your full potential, and, are you evil?" Piper asked me.

"NO. NO! I'm not evil." I cried. I wanted my mother and father. And a priest.

"You're not evil, so witches aren't evil." Phoebe reasoned.

"I'm not a witch!" I was sobbing now.

"Paige," Piper said, holding me. I don't know why I would let her touch me, but I did. "Hold out your hand."

I obeyed.

"Call that picture. The one of Prudence." Piper told me.

"Picture." It was barley audible, but sure enough, the picture appeared in my hand, in a ray of blue light.

I dropped the picture, running out of the house. I ran and ran and ran. I ran until I reached my apartment. I threw myself into my room, slamming the door, making my entire house shake.

"Paige."

I whipped my head around. It was a weird vibration. It was honey on bread, a cool breeze in the summer, cello music in the dark.

It was a sound.

What was this sound? This sweet sound.

"Paige."

A woman was sitting on my bed. Jet black hair and lovely eyes. Prudence.

"Paige, do you know me?"

I nodded. Pay-ge. That was me. Pay-ge.

"Paige. I know this is overwhelming. But they need you, you know. I'm not their to protect them anymore." The phantom stood up, cupping my face in her hands.

Her hands were cold, like frozen dirt.

"I need you to be brave for me."

I nodded.

"I love you Paige."

Prudence pressed her ghost lips to my forehead, and then there was nothing. No shade, no cold hands,

or ghost lips,

or a weird vibration,

or honey on bread,

or a breeze in the summer,

or cello music in the dark.

**Plot twist! Prue is only going to come to them in these little ways, she's not going to come back to life or anything. So the secret is out! She is officially a witch. I hope you all liked the chapter, more witchiness to come. Eillibsniknej, again another lovely review. It means so much to me, it lets me know people want me to keep writing the story. (Also, I hope your question is answered, feel free to ask me more.) So R+R!**

** - The Professor **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**I DON'T OWN CHARMED**

**PAIGE POV:**

I pulled my coat tighter around myself, walking faster. I had to get back to the manner. A newfound purpose filled me, pulsing through my body like a jet of hot water.

Rounding a corner, I picked up my pace until I was running again. I always did a lot of that, run. I ran away from the Millers and the memories that came with them, from the bullies at school, when they would push me around for being deaf. I ran from my mother on especially tiring days, or after a bad cello performance. I ran after the old man died. When I filled out the police report and came home, I just ran. I ran for miles and miles.

I never did it competitively, but I was always fast. I was the fastest in my gym class, boys and girls. When the captain of the cross country team challenged me to a race, I won. By a lot. Coaches begged me to join, but I wouldn't. I didn't run to compete. (The only reason I raced the captain was because she called me a fucking gimp. After the race she never bothered me again. She never spoke to me again after Adiva punched her square in the face.)

But now, I was running towards something. I was running towards something scary. I was running towards a heritage I knew nothing about. And I was okay with it. Me, Paige Matthews, was okay with that.

Running towards that house, I was okay with everything. In less than forty-eight hours I found out I had three sisters, I was a bastard, and I was a halfbreed powerful witch thing. And I was okay with it.

I rounded another corner, my pace a sprint now, running faster than I have ever ran before, my feet barley touching the ground. If the average runner is air born 79 percent of the time, I was about 93.

After turning into an ally, everything got cold. I stopped abruptly, wrapping my arms around my thin frame. The ground shook, violent and angry, like a forgotten voice, reaching the world for the first time in centuries. I looked up.

A monstrous, blue thing was standing before me. Its chest huge and hair long, hatred etched into his face, like marble. It slammed me back into a building, making everything go black.

**PIPER POV:**

We set out after Paige, walking the way she went, hopping to find her. We must have searched the city top to bottom, even told Daryl about her. We sent Leo out to look for her, but with no luck.

Right before we were going to call it quits, to go back and scry for her, everything went cold.

The wind picked up, feeling like it did on that day from hell.

Phoebe looked at me, her face falling. Strax.

The monster that killed our sister was here.

We followed its vile trace, taking us into a back ally. What we found there, I was not prepared for, not in the slightest.

Strax stood over a small, crumpled form. Her skinny body defeated looking in the dark.

I ran over to her, and the hair made my heart sink. That beautiful red hair.

Strax swung, but I was ready. I mumbled under my breath, making an awning fall on his head. He roared out in pain.

Phoebe was tending to Paige, saying something to me, but I couldn't hear her. I was as deaf as Paige. I kept flashing my hands at Strax, each pulse becoming more violent, taking a deeper tole on the beast.

Strax fell back, howling. Funny, thats the only thing I could hear. Phoebe grabbed me, pulling me out of my trance.

"Piper, help me with Paige." She gasped, trying to support the girl who was just barley coming around.

Paige was regaining consignees, making rapid gestures with her hands. We all turned to Strax, joining hands, we looked at him, hate filling all three of us, hate and anger and stolen things.

_Prue. _We thought, directing it directly towards the monster, watching it burst into flames, reduced to nothing but ash in the cold wind.

**PAIGE POV:**

I was sitting in the attic of the house, looking down at the enormous tome. The triquetra on the front was glowing a soft blue, giving off enough light to illuminate the entire room. I placed my hand on it, it was humming, vibrating, almost purring. The book was extraordinarily happy. It seemed to intensify at my touch.

The attic had a rustic quality to it. The book stood in the middle in the room. A ring of enchantments in paint on the floor protected it. The book shelf was large, built into the wall. It contained a variety of smaller books, some in Latin. There was a hearth, a cauldron resting in it. Herbs and other substances were kept in jars.

A banner hung on the wall, the same symbol as the book. It hung dark, imposing. It looked like a threat almost, letting all those who entered know that the Halliwells demanded utter respect.

I walked over to it. It stretched from floor to ceiling, black fringe around the edge. An alter was in front of it, in the shape of a pentacle. Two pagan looking statues were placed on it, candles lit to each one. _My sisters were Wiccans. _It felt a little weird. I never knew a pagan before.

I felt Phoebe before I saw her. She knelt before the alter to the two gods. She invited me to join her, I gave no response.

A few moments later she touched her forehead to the top of the alter, standing up again. She looked at me, "Yes, we are Wiccans."

I nodded. "I am a Catholic."

"We know." Phoebe said. "Wiccanism is the primary religion for magic users. About 85 percent. The remaining 15 percent are of other religions. All powerful magic families practice Wiccanism. It's the reason our society hasn't destroyed the world with wars. Our religion does not permit violence."

She squatted by the alter, I mimicked her this time. "This is the Horned God. He represents the forest and nature." She pointed to the idol of the man with the stag head. "This is the Mother. She represents fertility and life." She pointed to the idol of the the woman.

"I'm not compensating my beliefs." My eyes narrowed.

"We know Paige, we would never ask you too. We are going to teach you all we can about magic, turn you into a great witch. If you come to our faith, you come to our faith. We would never force you too." Phoebe put her hand on my shoulder.

I saw the door open, Piper walking in. "Is Paige thinking about being Wiccaned?" Piper asked.

"No. No, thats not for me." I stated hastily.

"It doesn't mean you have to worship our gods, Paige. Its just an initiation into our society. Its usually performed on infants, sometimes on older children. With this ceremony, the other families will accept you. Since Mom and Sam weren't married you could have issues being seen as an equal. Other witches would listen to you if you were Wiccend." Piper took my hand now, this obviously meant a lot to her.

I was a bastard in this society. I thought about the Song of Ice and Fire books and how Jon was treated. Being a bastard really sucked. "It would legalize me?"

"Yes, completely." Phoebe answered. "It is our laws. Any base born child Wiccend by her mothers coven would be recognized. Their power absolute."

"If I was to go back to Christianity after, how would that be received?" This was my most important question.

"It would cause some gossip in the higher covens, maybe some slander, but they couldn't do anything about it, you were Wickend. There are other people like you. In order to go to the magic school you must be wiccend before. Some of the children are of other religions." Piper assured me.

"Let me think about it." I said. I would not make a decision to fast.

We all sat around the little potion table. "So, Paige, that demon was named Strax. He killed Prue." Phoebe said.

Piper stared at her hands, eyes fogging over.

"Are there more?" I asked.

Piper let out what I suppose was a harsh laugh. "Thousands."

"We were thinking, you're not safe on your own. You may get attacked, and you still need to learn magic. It would be the best for everyone if, you came to live here. Prue would have wanted it." Phoebe proposed, looking at me hopefully.

I was dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. I wanted to say no, to keep my homely flat, but then I thought of that demon, how cold it was. _I'm not there to protect them anymore,_ the Phantom had said. "Yes. I think that would be wise." No going back now.

Phoebe and Piper enveloped me in a hug. The next couple of minutes were a blur. They tired to walk me back to my apartment, but I need to go somewhere, somewhere important.

LINEBREAK

St. Mary's cathedral was a lovely building at night. They had a thousand candles burning, all different types of people at prayer. But this late, it was only the desperate. The alone, the sick and homeless. _I'll fit right in._ All the lights were off, giving the huge crucifix on the wall an erie look in the candle light.

I knelt before the alter filled with candles. I made the sigh of the cross and light one. I sat in prayer for a very long time. I wasn't asking for anything, I just meditated.

_Lord, please help me figure this out, so I may find a way for my abilities to serve you. Protect me from sin and do not let me fall into the hands of the devil as I explore this world that I know nothing about. May I do nothing that displeases you or strays from you. Lord, may you watch over me and my sisters, Phoebe and Piper as they fight evil, and Adiva, with the baby. Please give me the strength to do what I have to do, even though it's scary. God, please stay with me. I know what I must do, and I'm afraid. _

I was crying now, not a loud cry, a soft cry, peaceful. I cried over the candles and alter. I cried for a very long time.

But tears don't last forever, and soon I was out.

I stood up, stronger and braver than before, I was not afraid.

I walked out of the church, knowing what I must do.

**I'm so sorry this one took so long. I hope it was worth it. So, what do you think of this whole Wiccaning thing? I threw this in here because I wanted to explore the separate cultures, add some more depth to the story. Again, thank you to Eillibsniknej for the fabulous review. Also, Boris Yeltsin, thanks so much. Tell me if you want me to go deeper into the cultural aspects of any of it. I'm all up for suggestions.**

** - The Professor. **


End file.
